


Lady Lazarus

by Poemsingreenink



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M, emma's a bad ass, emma's having a really weird life right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink
Summary: Emma Cullen just wants to take a bath, but her life is really weird right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Леди Лазарь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471434) by [The_Magnificent_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7)



Emma hadn’t had much schooling, but even she knew any proper narrative that discovered its heroine standing half-naked in river water, with only her hair to cover her breasts like some sort of nymph formed from sea foam called for a blush. Unfortunately, Emma Cullen had never been a fragile china-doll of a woman, and frontier life full of bloody death and bloodier births had purged her of any squeamishness about the human form.

Goodnight, his face looking like it had been left out in the cold to freeze, removed his hat which was maybe the most ridiculous thing she’d ever seen considering that his pants were still on the shore. Billy was missing even more than that.

The past few months had filled her soul with a gamut of emotions. Gut churning terror, thin watery rays of hope and rage so hot she felt like soup left on the fire for too long, but bashfulness was an emotion she no longer felt privy too. Still, it would have been nice if one of _them_ would throw themselves in the way of that bullet, and get just a little pink in their cheeks. Preferably the ones she hadn’t gotten a look at yet.

It would have been a nice way to pretend they were all normal people, who could go back and start normal lives, and raise normal families in a normal God fearing world.  

“We’re fishing,” Goodnight finally croaked out.

“I’m not,” Emma said, the words tumbling out before she’d given them a proper look.

She let her hands float atop the water. It seemed foolish to draw any more attention to her chest by gasping and trying to hide. Billy’s face didn’t show much, but maybe it was those bits of cheek and nose hidden by his undone hair that were doing the talking and Emma just couldn’t see.

“We’ll move further upstream,” Billy said. “More fish there.”

Emma nodded. “I will leave you to that.”

Goodnight put his hat back atop his head. He’d dipped it in the river, and the water rained off the brim like a tiny spring storm.

“Our apologizes, Mrs. Cullen.”

“None needed,” Emma said. “It could have been much worse. You could have been Faraday.”

“Or Vasquez,” Goodnight said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“She could have been Horne,” Billy said dryly. “For me, that would have been worse.”

Goodnight snorted,and slapped Billy hard on the back before leading him away. 

Once they were gone, Emma closed her eyes, held her breath and sunk beneath the water. Her red hair, bright as blood, floated around her face. When she surfaced again the river was empty, and silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I just wanted to write more Emma. And it’s fun to have her interact with Billy and Goodnight


End file.
